


His World

by Atale80



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Idk friend asked for angst and then I got salty so here you go
Relationships: Apophis/Thoth (Im: Great Priest Imhotep), Djoser/Imhotep (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	His World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenIsGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenIsGay/gifts).



Apophis walked down the school corridor. He allowed a small smile to appear on his normally neutral face. After all it was the anniversary of his relationship with Thoth today. He quickened his pace as he approached the student council room, eager to meet with his boyfriend. As he go closer he heard a strange noises coming from the room. He pressed his ear to the door in hopes to better understand what he was hearing. He could make out what sound like his boyfriend.... his heart shattered. He- had to be hearing things right. There was no way Thoth would ever cheat on him or do something like that at school. Apophis noticed the door was just slightly open and decided to take a look, to see what was really happening. He peeked inside the room. He had never ran as fast as he had in that moment. He ran home, just barely keeping himself from breaking down. He wanted to forget everything he just saw.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Djoser laughed at the show currently running on the TV. The sound of the front door slamming captured his attention. 

"Hi, brother how are-" Apophis ran straight for the stairs. He had never seen his brother look so distraught. He walked up the stairs towards his brother's room, knocking on the door, normally he would just open the door but today he had a bad feeling. Apophis didn't respond.

"Brother- Apophis are you okay?" He opened the door to peek his head inside only to be greeted with a pillow to the face, causing him to fall backwards and take the door with him, shutting it.

"Leave my alone!" Apophis's voice sounded uneven and broken, was he crying? Djoser knew better than to try and cheer his brother up, previous attempts only lead to him getting angry. He decided to retreat and tell their mom, she was always good at getting him to open up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apophis curled himself up in his blankets. Broken sobs echoed through the room. A buzzing sound caught the boy's attention. He looked see the name and proceeded to throw the phone at the wall. He curled further into himself, shutting his eyes are tight as he could. He wanted what he saw to be a nightmare or something. He knew no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that the event wasn't really, it was real and no amount of wishing or believe would change that. The sobs had turned to quiet whimpers when he heard another knock at his door.

"Go away." He tried to make his voice as even and normal as possible. He didn't want people to see him like this, especially his brother.

"Sweetie it me. Can I come in?" He peeked through the covers to see his mom already walking towards him, noting the spike of red at the doorway. Apophis didn't respond, not trusting his voice anymore. He pulled the covers closer as he felt them being pulled away.

"Do you want to talk sweetie?" He shook his head, but still found himself snuggling a little closer to his mother. She sat there saying nothing, he could feel her warm smile through the covers. He felt fresh tears spring forth from his eyes.

"Thoth....." The words died in his throat. The sobbing made it hard to breath and everything felt heavy. He cuddled into his mom's side as he cried. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that what hurt more was knowing he still loved Thoth. Thoth was the person he loved most and he knew even after this event that wouldn't change.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Djoser stood in the hallway silently. Apophis had never cried before, or at least he hadn't seen it. His usually carefree smile dropped. He hated seeing anyone sad, especially his family. He walked towards his room, realizing he should be listening to the conversation. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the crying, it hurt to much to hear when he knew he couldn't help, it would still hurt if he could.

Djoser walked to school alone the next morning. Apophis stayed him, their mom had stayed with him the entire night.

He hadn't left his room, not even to eat dinner or breakfast. Djoser clenched his fist, his brother's sobbing face filling his thoughts. Apophis only said one word.

"Djoser," The voice of his boyfriend pulled him from his thoughts. IM quickly laced their fingers together, studying the other, "Why do you look like that?"

"Hi IM." He squeezed the shorter males hand. IM always made him feel better. His gaze softened as he kissed his forehead.

"I need to talk to your brother." IM looked at him in utter confusion before shrugging his shoulders. IM rarely questioned what he said or did and Djoser was grateful because not even he knew what he was doing, as he often doesn't.

The two walked down the corridor towards the student council room. He still hadn't quite figured out what he was going to do when he confronted Thoth, he didn't really know what happened, but he knew he had to do something. Thoth walked out of the council room, keeping is iconic neutral look, and Djosers mind went blank. He ran towards Thoth and socked him in the jaw, causing Thoth to fall. The only stopping him from punching him again being the weak grip of his boyfriend.

"Djoser stop please." IM sounded scared. He felt himself calm down when he looked at him, lowing his hand and returning his gaze to Thoth, who was not standing and holding his cheek. Thoth looked as if he didn't have a clue why Djoser would be angry with him.

"What did you do to him!" Djoser shouted at the top of his lungs, attracting even more of a crowd then when he had punched the Student council VP a moment ago.

"What are you talking about?" Those words set him off even more. A lot of the crowd had rushed over to hold him back, with IM in front as some kind of extra measure to keep Djoser still.

"Apophis came homing crying last night and the only thing he said was your name! What did you do to my brother!" Thoth remained silent. Mr.Khonsu dragged him away to be scolded before Thoth could respond. IM followed after him but was told to head to class, obeying the command while mumbling in disagreement and defiance.

Djoser entered the house cautiously. He was greeted by his mom, and scolded. When asked about his brother she said he hadn't come out of his room. He sighed, he couldn't do much of anything to help Apophis. He walked up to his room a flopped on to his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apophis just sat on the bed staring at the walk. When he had stopped crying he told his mom to leave because just wanted to be alone. He didn't sleep. When he closed his eyes the scene replayed in his head. It hurt, it hurt so much. It hurt knowing it happened, it hurt know he still loved Thoth, knowing that he would be willing to completely ignore it. Thoth was the light of his life, the person he couldn't live without. He felt like his heart was dying. The world had stopped for him. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else having Thoth. He would truly rather die than give up Thoth. Maybe he could just pretend he never saw anything, Thoth would never know he knew and it could just be forgotten.

Thoth... Thoth had to have had a reason. Yeah, Apophis knows Thoth can do things that are hard to understand. It could all be a misunderstanding. He tried to come up with every excuse for Thoth's actions. He wasn't willing to admit that Thoth would do something like that to him. He wouldn't, he couldn't. The more he tried to convince himself, the harder it got.

He cradled the plush Thoth had bought him close to his chest. It still smelled like Thoth. He smiled at the memories it brought. He'd just let himself get lost in the memories. He didn't want to face the present right now.

He hugged the pillow tightly as he stepped out of his room, smiling to himself. Thoth was his world, and he didn't need him anymore. The world didn't need him.

"Brother you came out are you feeling better?" Djoser approached him cautiously, tension in his voice. Apophis smiled at his brother, shaking his head.

"What are you doing now?" Djoser was smiling brightly.

"Going for a walk." Apophis continued towards the door. He heard his brother yell have fun when he closed the door.

Apophis always enjoyed the night sky. It was peaceful and calming. He stared at the railing. This was the spot he and Thoth had shared their first kiss at and where he had first confessed to Thoth. He smiled to himself as he stared into the vast blue below.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Djoser had never seen a smile as bright as the one on Apophis face has he had last night. He skipped down the stairs towards the kitchen. The phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hello, we have some bad news...."

The phone fell from his hand.


End file.
